


Crowns Of A Queen

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gwen and Arthur get married.</p><p>Prompt: prompt 5 crown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowns Of A Queen

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: Crowns Of A Queen**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** minister  
 **Summary:** Gwen and Arthur get married.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 421  
 **Amnesty Post Prompt:** Prompt 5 Crown  
 **Author's Notes:** Modern Camelot Please check the list on AO3 to see where it goes.  
  


**Crowns Of A Queen**

The ceremony was supposed to be a simple one that is until Morgana stepped in and ordered flowers and engaged a caterer. Arthur just laughed but Gwen didn’t see the humor in their simple wedding turning into an event.

“You know Morgana. She always has to make a spectacle.” Arthur shrugged it off.

“It’s expensive.” Gwen said.

“I can afford it. We are only doing this once after all.” Arthur reminded her.

“Fine.” Gwen relented.

On the day of the ceremony they were in the different changing rooms of the small chapel. Gwen and Morgana were fiddling over Gwen’s dress. It was a simple white silk dress with a lavender sash and bow. She had decided not to use a veil but to wear a crown of white roses. 

Morgana stared at the crown of white roses. It was if she knew something or wanted to say something but didn’t.

“Are you all right Morgana?” Gwen asked as Morgana was helping her fasten it into her hair.

“Yes. It’s nothing. I’m just so happy for you Gwen.” Morgana turned away. The crown of white flowers brought back memories of a different time. Morgana shook it off just as there was a knock on the door.

Merlin called out through the door. “Its time.” 

“Thanks Merlin.” Gwen called back.

The two women went into the hall to get ready to go up the aisle.

Merlin and Arthur stood at the altar already waiting.

“Merlin do you have the rings?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah. I have them right…” Merlin started to search his pockets.

“Merlin!” Arthur threatened.

“I know where they are. It will take one minute. Merlin went out the side door and was back before Gwen made it all the way up the aisle. Gwen gave Merlin a questioning look. He just smiled a big smile.

Arthur looked at her and then the crown on her head and had a strange feeling. He took her hands and the ceremony started.

Merlin smiled when he was asked for the rings and held them out on his palm for the minister.

But Arthur was so nervous that he dropped Gwen’s ring as he was putting it on her finger and it nearly went down a heating grate. Merlin couldn’t help but smile. 

Arthur whispered as they walked down the aisle. “I like to see your other crown later.”

“Arthur!” Gwen whispered back. “I can’t believe I got that tattoo.”

“I can’t wait to inspect it thoroughly.” Arthur gave her hand a squeeze.

Gwen blushed.  


End file.
